rwu_alba_venice_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Franz Doppler (1821-1883)
Introduction Franz Doppler was a Romantic Era composer who was born in Poland in 1821. He started studying music at a young age by taking lessons from his father who was also a musician. He started performances playing the flute at age 13 and shortly after started performing as a duo with his brother Karl Doppler who also played the flute. Although his brother was 4 years younger, the two made a great pair for performance. The brothers toured throughout Europe. Doppler became a member of the orchestra which performed in the German Theatre in Budapest. He assisted in founding the Hungarian Philharmonic Orchestra. Doppler mainly made compositions for the flute and operas. He also wrote duet pieces for the flute for him and his brother Karl to perform. He was well-known for his opera compositions such as Judith ''(1870). He eventually split off from his brother and moved to Vienna to be a conductor. This is where he later got a job as a professor teaching the flute at the Vienna Conservatiore. Throughout his life, he studied music extensively including under other great composers such as Franz Liszt. During his lifetime, Doppler was most well-known for his ballet pieces. However, today he is remembered more often for his flute compositions. He died in Austria in 1883. Works Franz Doppler composed many works throughout his lifetime. He composed mostly for the flute and also opera. His compositions included concertos, duets for flute (mostly for him and his brother Karl), and showpieces. Important works are listed below: - ''Judith ''(1870) - ''Andante et Rondo, ''Op. 25 (1870) - ''Wanda ''(1853) - ''Nocturne, ''Op. 17. Comparisons Throughout his life, Franz Doppler had many successful works. During his lifetime, however, he was most popular for his ballet and opera compositions such as ''Benyovsky (1849) and Két hussar ''(1853). In today's society, he is more often remembered for his works written for flute. Possibly, this could be due to the connection to his brother, Karl Doppler, that is found in most of his flute compositions. An example of a well-known and appreciated composition for flute is the ''Andante and Rondo for two flutes and piano, Op. 25. Observations Most of the research to be conducted on Franz Doppler is paired with research on Karl Doppler, his brother. The duo were both musically gifted and often found working together. Franz Doppler did most of the composition work for the two to perform together. It is said that Karl Doppler was left handed so the two would stand side by side while they performed and create the mirror image of the other. Eventually the brothers went separate ways, one becoming a Kapellmeister and the other a conductor. However, they were very successful during their years of touring together. Piece we Heard/ Observation: (Allison McPhail) "The Bird of the Woods op. 21" performed by Maxence Larrieu, Giuseppe Nova, and the Japanese Flute Ensemble https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDL6jDlO6ow Observations: There is a slow start to the song, but it sounds very Romantic. Because it is slow, all of the notes are really drawn out, adding a sense of beauty to each sound. The notes really fill the air and surround the audience members. There is a piccolo being played which is very high, and adds a lightness to the piece. The piece is picking up, and becoming very fast. There are a lot of notes being played all at once, by the different instruments, making the sounds full and unclear. Many of the instruments are playing loudly over the calm background music, making it very hectic. There are a lot of falling scales, with an intense sound growing underneath the main melody. Overall, the piece was good, but it was not my favorite. The beginning was just so beautiful, that it was upsetting that it grew so fast and messy. Works Cited https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_Doppler https://sites.google.com/site/edwardlein/Home/program-notes/franz-karl-doppler https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDL6jDlO6ow